PARTIDA
by Lia Adam
Summary: De que maneira o mal que toma conta do Santuário pode interferir na vida dos cavaleiros? Shounen. Aldebaran e Mu. ONE SHOT.


Olhou o homem caído a seus pés: ele apoiava-se nos joelhos e nas mãos e arquejava, cansado eacometido por dores agudas no abdômen. O jovem mestre ergueu a cabeça lentamente, tentando falar algo, mas o que saiu da sua boca foi sangue. A visão das gotas rubras pontilhando o chão seco e rachado tirou o garoto moreno do estado de torpor.

'Mestre Alexandre! – Gritou. Abaixou-se e fez menção de ajudar seu tutor. Alarmou-se quando o viu erguer a mão, sinalizando que não precisava de ajuda.

'Oh, Mestre, o senhor está ferido...

'Por favor! Não preciso... Não preciso de ajuda. – Murmurou. Na verdade,se sentiapéssimo, mas não queria alarmar o garoto. Garoto? Não, há muito seu pupilo havia deixado de sê-lo. Embora fosse muito jovem, tinha a força de um homem. Mais que isso: uma força sobre-humana.

Alexandre sentou-se, respirou fundo e fez uma careta de dor. O menino aproximou-se devagar, como se temesse ser rejeitado. Percebendo a aflição do pupilo, o jovem mestre forçou um sorriso e bateu levemente a mão sobre o solo seco e quente, indicando que sentasse ali.

'Aldebaran... Estou bem. Me sinto... Realizado. – Falou em grego, pois sabia que qualquer ocasião era propícia para praticar aquela que em uma semana seria a língua falada por seu aprendiz.

'Realizado? – o garoto replicou, num grego quase perfeito, não fosse o sotaque extremamente arrastado, típico de quem nasce e cresce no Nordeste do Brasil.

'Sim... Porque nosso duro trabalho de seis anos valeu a pena. Estou orgulhoso de você. Considere-se o novo cavaleiro de Ouro da Constelação de Touro.

Aldebaran assustou-se, não com as palavras do mestre, pois sabia que aquele era o seu irremediável destino. O que o deixou espantado foi o clarão que surgiu à sua esquerda. A urna dourada colocada entre os mandacarus se abriu num rompante, liberando um esplêndido feixe de luz que se ergueu até os céus, anunciando o surgimento da armadura de Touro. Quando deu por si, o rapaz já tinha o corpo coberto pelas peças douradas. Embasbacado, tocou cada pedaço do traje sagrado, os olhos ainda muito abertos acompanhando a trajetória das mãos, que tocavam as joelheiras, a proteção do tronco, as ombreiras, o elmo... Riu ao percorrer os chifres que lhe adornavam o capacete, pensando se isso não renderia piadinhas dos colegas do Santuário.

Anos depois, a cena se repetia. Era dia de União Dourada, a convocação geral dos cavaleiros de Atena, e para tanto Aldebaran deveria vestir sua armadura. Afinal, apresentar-se ao Mestre do Santuário sem o traje sagrado era considerado ofensa do mais alto grau. Em frente ao espelho, o cavaleiro de Touro observava seu corpo coberto pela armadura, punha o elmo e percorria a extensão dos chifres, sorrindo. Não era à toa que Milo o chamava o "segundo maior chifrudo do Santuário". Afinal, nesse quesito, ninguém ganhava de Shura, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Havia quem dissesse que era por isso que o capricorniano costumava carregar o elmo sob o braço, usando-o apenas quando era de fato necessário.

Ao sair do quarto, o brasileiro ouviu um barulho vindo da sala. Um barulhinho metálico chato, que só os saltos das armaduras de ouro eram capazes de produzir. Só podia ser ele... Concentrou-se um pouco e teve a certeza: sim, era ele. Respirou fundo e, antes que terminasse de percorrer o corredor, ouviu uma voz de veludo proferir seu nome.

'Aldebaran?

Era como um canto de anjo. Ele todo era uma canção de anjo. Belo, suave, etéreo. Mu de Áries, defensor da primeira Casa Zodiacal, o primeiro com quem Aldebaran travara contato no Santuário, o primeiro a atraí-lo de uma maneira peculiar. Será que o tibetano, sensitivo como era, não tinha noção disso? Aldebaran não sabia se desejava que sim ou que não. Como qualquer pré-adolescente, o cavaleiro de Touro vivia uma fase complicada, com direito a problemas de auto-estima – que pioravam cada vez que comparava seu porte avantajado e o rosto de traços grosseiros com os corpos esbeltos e faces de boneca dos outros cavaleiros –, dúvidas sobre as primeiras manifestações da libido, curiosidade demais e experiência de menos. Mistura um tanto indigesta para o tímido brasileiro. Sim, o jeito brincalhão era uma carapaça que revestia o espírito sensível e o coração grande, coração de garoto que não sabia ainda como lidar com determinados sentimentos e situações.

Situações como aquela: Mu, parado à sua frente, cheirando a lavanda, esguio e alto para a idade, bonito demais para ser considerado um rapaz comum. E quem disse que ele o era? Fora treinado por Shion, antigo mestre do Santuário; era o único no mundo que detinha a dádiva e grande responsabilidade de ser um mestre-armeiro: era capaz de manipular o misterioso pó de estrelas e as sagradas ferramentas cunhadas pelo deus Hefesto para o conserto das armaduras sagradas dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Era também um dos poucos remanescentes da Lemúria, continente que, antes de ser engolido pelo mar, foi o berço dos alquimistas criadores das armaduras dos defensores de Atena. Os minguados sobreviventes do desastre se estabeleceram em países adjacentes e casaram entre si, na tentativa de manter viva a sua raça, uma raça julgada esquisita, de gente que quase não tinha pêlos no corpo e possuía cabelos lisos de cores muito estranhas, pele branca como leite e dois pontinhos estranhos na testa por onde, diziam, os mais dotados de poderes controlavam sua telecinese. Era o caso de Mu, o único mestre-armeiro do mundo, o único cavaleiro lêmure e com domínio magistral da telecinese, o único de pele de louça e cabelos e olhos cor de lavanda. O único aos olhos de Aldebaran.

'Está se sentindo bem, amigo? – Mu perguntou, esticando o braço para tocar a testa de Aldebaran. Só então o cavaleiro de Touro se deu conta de que passara uns bons segundos observando o colega, sem mencionar palavra, com um olhar perplexo.

'Ahn... Não precisa se preocupar, Mu. Estou bem. Mas... O que deseja no meu templo?

'Apenas pedir permissão para atravessá-lo. Ou oferecer companhia até a sala do Grande Mestre, se você estiver de saída para a União Dourada.

'Ah, claro! Vamos sim! – Aldebaran falou, embaraçado. Seria aquela a oportunidade que tanto pedira à deusa Afrodite na noite anterior? Olhou para Mu, contemplou a silhueta harmoniosa, o nariz empinado, os cabelos sedosos presos por um laço de veludo frouxo. Balançou a cabeça. Definitivamente, não era o momento para aquilo. E ainda que fosse, certamente lhe faltaria coragem. Vasculhou a mente em busca de um assunto qualquer, até que se deu conta do óbvio.

'Porque você não usa a telecinese para ir à sala do Mestre?

'Primeiro, porque aprendi que não é correto usar habilidades sagradas em benefício próprio. Segundo, porque estou cansado demais, abusei dos treinos ontem e dormi mal. Além disso, telecinese é uma vantagem desleal sobre vocês, que não gozam de tal habilidade, não acha? A não ser que eu teletransportasse todos de uma vez! – Mu arrematou a colocação com um sorriso maroto.

'Nesse caso, você cairia morto. Só o meu teletransporte demandaria um grande esforço da sua parte!

Riram juntos, Mu imaginando a situação e Aldebaran tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Passaram a meia hora seguinte conversando animadamente, enquanto subiam as imensas escadarias que ligavam os templos zodiacais à sala do Mestre. Foram os últimos a chegar: mal adentraram o aposento, Ares surgiu. Os cavaleiros se ajoelharam em reverência ao homem que controlava o Santuário em nome de Atena.

Mu não gostava de Ares. Aliás, ele desconfiava que Ares... Não era Ares. Isso porque seu patriarcado era marcado por eventos muito estranhos. A sensibilidade aguçada de lêmure dizia a Mu que havia o dedo do atual mestre na morte de Shion. Por mais que estivesse doente e velho, o antigo patriarca teve uma morte repentina demais para ser aceita com naturalidade. Outro fato deveras esquisito era o desaparecimento do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, sumido desde que o então sub-mestre Ares começou a agir de maneira estranha. Sabia-se disso porque os guardas, volta e meia, deixavam escapar que ele e Shion viviam às turras. Desde então Mu jamais conseguira olhar para o agora Patriarca do Santuário com confiança. Nunca comentara isso com os colegas, sequer com Aldebaran, embora fosse seu grande – talvez o único – amigo.

O cavaleiro de Áries foi o último a tirar o joelho do chão frio da sala. Sentiu um mal-estar advindo de um pressentimento nefasto. Naquela tarde, o Mestre perderia o apreço, pior, ganharia o ódio de um cavaleiro. O único que sentiu a inquietação de Mu foi Aldebaran, fosse por estar lado a lado com o amigo, ou pelo costume recentemente adquirido de prestar atenção demais a ele. Os outros guerreiros não se deram conta do fato, bem como não perceberam que Shura, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio, empalidecia e suava frio. O lampejo de desconfiança de Mu e o estado de Shura foram embaçados pela atmosfera festiva que impregnava o salão. Atena estava prestes a reencarnar, fato que, para os cavaleiros, era o provável motivo daquela União Dourada. Por isso, grande foi a surpresa quando o Mestre iniciou a reunião sem Aiolos, o cavaleiro de Sagitário, embora ainda faltassem cinco minutos para o horário combinado.

'Mestre, perdoe a intromissão, mas Aiolos ainda não chegou – Aiolia, cavaleiro de Leão, interrompeu o Mestre, preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com seu sempre responsável e leal irmão.

'Aiolos de Sagitário está morto. – o patriarca do Santuário anunciou friamente.

Os cavaleiros arregalaram os olhos, estupefatos. Aiolia encarava o Mestre como se ele houvesse acabado de contar uma piada.

'Morto? Como assim, morto? – Leão gritou, avançando até ficar a meio metro de distância de Ares, que espalmou a mão em direção ao jovem, numa ameaça velada.

'Caro Leão, seu irmão será eternamente lembrado com o homem que tentou matar Atena reencarnada. Por sorte, nossos soldados o capturaram e o eliminaram. Agora ele deve estar queimando no inferno.

As reações foram diversas. Houve quem abrisse a boca e arregalasse os olhos mais ainda. Houve quem caísse de joelhos, dobrados involuntariamente pelo peso da revelação. Houve quem desse um sorriso cínico. Houve quem apenas balançasse a cabeça de leve ou não esboçasse reação alguma, embora se sentisse corroer por dentro. E houve a reação impulsiva de Aiolia, que em frações de segundo se pôs em posição de ataque, fechou o punho e se atirou contra Ares. Teria cometido o pior erro de sua vida, se uma mão alva e magra não o houvesse impedido de seguir.

'Levante sua mão contra o Mestre e será exemplarmente punido! – Shaka de Virgem murmurou, ameaçador. Os outros cavaleiros correram para ajudar a conter Aiolia. No meio do tumulto, apenas o cavaleiro de Peixes viu o desmaio de Shura.

'Por favor! Alguém me ajude a socorrer o Shura! – Afrodite bradou, sem imaginar o drama que o amigo carregava na alma. Em nome da fidelidade ao Mestre, Capricórnio matara Aiolos, embora houvesse visto a inocência no olhar do amigo, e sentido seu cosmo repleto de justiça e sacrifício. Sim, a consciência pesada lhe dizia em alto e bom som que Sagitário havia salvado Atena de uma conspiração.

Enquanto isso, Ares sentia ímpetos de mandar surrar Aiolia até a morte, mas se deteve. Não haveria castigo pior do que carregar o estigma de ser o "irmão do traidor". Suplício que começava ali mesmo. Bastou que Shaka largasse o braço do leonino e os cavaleiros se dispersassem.

'Pequeno Leão... Você tem o sangue sujo de um traidor. – Máscara da Morte provocou, com um arremedo de sorriso no canto direito da boca.

'Desgraçado! – Aiolia teria socado com vontade o cavaleiro de Câncer, se não houvesse sido prontamente detido por Aldebaran. Mu aproveitou a confusão para sair do salão sorrateiramente, deixando Touro entre a cruz e a espada: segurar o esquentado e passional Aiolia para que ele não iniciasse uma Batalha de Mil Dias contra Máscara da Morte, ou seguir Mu e indagar o motivo de sua aflição.

Ares achou prudente dar a reunião por encerrada, não sem antes anunciar que a pequena Atena estava a salvo, mas devido ao incidente da manhã ficaria longe das mãos de qualquer pessoa que não fosse ele. Enquanto falava, seguia com os olhos parcialmente cobertos pela máscara o cavaleiro de Áries, que acabava de cruzar a porta do Salão. Aldebaran conseguiu alcançá-lo.

'Mu, você, está louco?

'Loucos são vocês, que pretendem permanecer no Santuário após tudo o que aconteceu aqui.

'Como assim, Mu?

'Aldebaran, se não se importa, prefiro não falar sobre isso agora... Pode me procurar mais tarde.

Seguiram até a casa de Touro em silêncio. Lá, Aldebaran fez a última tentativa. Segurou o braço de Mu com força, e disparou:

Me diga o que está havendo... Por favor.

O ariano soltou um breve suspiro, e anunciou:

'Estou indo embora.

Aldebaran arregalou os olhos.

'Sabe, desde ontem sinto a força maligna que habita este Santuário se intensificar. Desde ontem, Aldebaran, estou com as malas prontas... Não parti porque precisava de uma confirmação, vinda desta União Dourada. O Santuário está corrompido. Vou a Jamiel, onde me dedicarei ao conserto de armaduras. Melhor do que ficar aqui, vendo a podridão se espalhar por esse lugar que deveria ser puro... Tão puro quanto aquela que o rege, acima de qualquer homem que se diga Mestre.

'Mas Mu... Você será considerado traidor se sair do Santuário!

Mu fitou o amigo com uma expressão que misturava compaixão e pesar.

'Por que não me diz, Mu... Por que não me diz o que o aflige? Eu notei o seu desconforto hoje, assim que o Mestre entrou no Salão... Droga, Mu, eu... Eu sou seu amigo. – Falou baixinho, amaldiçoando a própria timidez.

'Aldebaran, criança... – o ariano pôs a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. – Um dia você vai entender.

Deu meia-volta, deixando para trás um Aldebaran chocado. O seu Mu estava indo embora? Assim, sem mais nem menos, como um fugitivo? Ou pior, como um rebelde! Bem sabia que, um dia, o ariano indócil e impulsivo oculto pela capa de porcelana se revelaria... Mas não conseguia se conformar. Sonhara tanto com o dia em que revelaria seus sentimentos a Mu... Sonhara que via nos incomuns olhos violetas um brilho fugidio, ainda que fosse de desprezo ou de susto. Pois o que doía no coração do taurino era o fato de jamais haver despertado em Mu algo além da amizade... Independente do que esse "algo" fosse.

Aldebaran só caiu em si quando percebeu que Mu havia sumido na neblina. Desceu em disparada as escadarias que ligavam a sua casa à de Áries. Sentia uma cutilada no coração cada vez que se dava conta de que o rapaz de cabelos lavanda estava indo embora, sem despedidas, abraços, recomendações ou coisa qualquer que indicasse uma partida definitiva, e também sem dar pistas de que voltaria logo.

'Mu! Mu! – bradou enquanto atravessava o templo de Áries.

Gritou em vão. Áries continuou o percurso, naquele passo de monge tibetano, etéreo, fluido, nem parecia humano.

'Não tem importância, Mu... Estarei orando por você – Murmurou.

Sentiu-se tentado a voltar para casa, mas algo lhe dizia para ficar ali. A intuição do taurino não falhou. De súbito, a silhueta esguia parou de se mover. E Touro pôde ver o companheiro, já além da metade da imensa escadaria, se virar num movimento delicado e acenar com o braço direito.

'Ele acenou... Ele acenou! – Aldebaran falou baixinho, retribuindo o gesto. Do mais alto degrau da escadaria que anunciava a casa de Áries, agitou o braço másculo lentamente, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto moreno, contemplando a maneira como a silhueta esguia de Mu se confundia com a neblina, virando um borrão claro... Até sumir.

**FIM**

N.A.:Obrigada, Déa, por betar essa fic.


End file.
